


flipside

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, F/M, Fighting As Foreplay, M/M, No Prophecy AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly V, Rough Sex, Stress Relief, more like enjoying being jerks to each other sex, not quite hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: For this kinkmeme prompt:When Noctis wants to make sweet, gentle love, he sleeps with Luna.When Noctis wants a brutal, vicious fucking, he sleeps with Ravus.





	flipside

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what you may think from the ship tags and my previous fics, there is NO incest in this fic. Luna and Ravus are both fucking Noct but they're not fucking each other. Original prompt here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10663994#cmt10663994
> 
> No content warnings, it's totally consensual and all parties are in agreement on what's going on. Takes place in an au where Niflheim never took over Tenebrae. /handwave

Noctis buries his face in Luna's neck as he moves over her, trying to keep from letting his fingers dig into her hip too hard. He moves slowly and steadily, just the way she likes it, relishing the pleasured sounds she makes. They come together, and it's just as sweet and perfect as it always is.

After, when they're curled naked next to each other and he's brushing a strand of hair out of her face, Luna says, "You should go and see my brother."

"Is it that obvious?" he asks, a little abashed. "I didn't think I was too rough, was I?"

"That was lovely, and I'm quite satisfied, but I can tell that you're not. Go to Ravus soon, Noctis, and get what you need. He'll only be in Insomnia for another week." Luna smiles sweetly at him, and he thanks his lucky stars for the millionth time that he has her as a wife.

Noctis leans in to kiss her. "You're too good to me," he says; she only laughs and kisses him back.

***

He does go to Ravus, two days later, after another long day of painful meetings he had to attend in his father's place. It doesn't help that the king is ill again, weakened by the strain of protecting both Lucis and Tenebrae. Between worrying about his dad and trying to wrangle an indecisive and combative council, Noctis is about ready to scream. Luna's been out among the citizenry, healing all who come to see her, and he wouldn't want to foist himself on her in this state of mind anyway. She deserves better than to have to deal with him when he's one disgruntled councilmember away from pulling out his armiger and spearing them all.

He finds Ravus in his guest quarters, poring over documents at his desk. "Noctis," Ravus says in place of a formal greeting. "What do you want." It's a statement, not a question, delivered flatly. If he didn't know Ravus so well, he'd be offended; as it is, his blood just boils a little hotter.

"Luna sent me," he says.

"Did she?" Ravus raises an eyebrow and puts down his pen. "Was there a message?"

Noctis shrugs. "She didn't send a message. She sent _me_."

Ravus snorts. "And you expect me to drop everything I'm doing to deal with you? I do have responsibilities, you know." Despite his words, he shuffles the papers into a pile and sets them aside, then stands up. Noctis's eyes narrow as he sees Ravus tense, but he doesn't defend himself against the attack he knows is coming.

Ravus grabs him by the throat and shoves him against the wall. "Really, Noctis, this is quite an inconvenience," he says, but Noctis can see the interest in his eyes. He gasps in a breath through the squeeze of Ravus's hand on his neck, then brings up a knee and rams it into Ravus's stomach. His hand loosens, and Noctis phases through his arm and backs up a couple of steps in the direction of the bedroom.

"Luna sent me," he repeats. "I know you, Ravus. You'll always do whatever she asks."

"I should slap that insolent mouth off your face." Ravus sneers at him, but he starts unbuttoning his jacket.

"I dunno," Noctis says, pulling his shirt over his head, "I put my insolent mouth to good use on your sister last night." Pulling the _I fucked your sister_ card is a guaranteed way to make Ravus angry, and that's exactly what Noctis needs right now.

Ravus tosses off his jacket and grabs Noctis by the hair, shoving him to his knees. "Then put it to good use on me now." Noctis scrambles to undo Ravus's belt and fly, and as soon as he's exposed the growing bulge of his cock to the air, Ravus shoves it in his mouth. Noctis gives him some teeth just to make him mad, and Ravus hisses and starts fucking his face.

This tension in the air between them is exactly what Noctis needs. He needs to work out his anger, to be rough and have someone be rough with him in return; as much as he loves Luna, she's just not into that kind of thing. Ravus, on the other hand, hates being treated gently. He gets off on this as much as Noctis does, taking perverse pleasure in trying to demonstrate that Noctis is somehow unworthy of being married to his sister.

Ravus's fingers twist tight in his hair when Noctis starts getting his tongue involved, and he tugs Noct's head down far enough that he starts to choke before shoving him roughly backward. Then he's pulling him to his feet and slamming him back against the wall, and everything spins for a moment as Ravus's mouth crashes into his. It's hot and wet and all teeth, and Noctis pushes back against him until he can shove Ravus toward the bedroom.

They make their way there, losing the rest of their clothes along the way among the stops for biting kisses and clawing hands. Ravus tosses him onto the bed and climbs on top, his fingers digging so hard into Noct's hip that he's sure they'll leave bruises. "You gonna fuck me or what?" Noctis says, rolling his hips up to rub his cock against Ravus's.

"You don't deserve it," Ravus replies, but he still reaches over to get lube and a condom out of his drawer.

"Then maybe I should fuck you instead." He doesn't really mean it, but it seems like the right thing to say. It'll piss Ravus off, and make him that much more brutal when he finally gives Noctis the fucking he came here for.

"Maybe you should shut your mouth." Ravus kisses him again, and Noctis leans into it. When he pulls back, he flips Noctis over and shoves his face into the mattress with one hand while the other slides slick fingers into his ass. It's too much too fast and it's exactly what he needs. Ravus's fingers are long and thick, and he only fingers him long enough to make Noctis squirm. He's barely pulled his fingers out before he's pushing his cock in, and Noctis groans as he's stretched and filled.

Ravus pants above him, holding still once he's all the way in just long enough to be sure he's not going to actually cause any damage, then he pulls back and slams in hard. "Asshole," Noctis mutters, but Ravus just laughs in his ear and thrusts again. He sets a punishing pace, shoving Noctis into the mattress with each thrust. There's no way he'll be able to get a hand on his own cock, not squeezed between his belly and the mattress like it is, but that's okay because Ravus is an expert at finding the perfect angle to drive him absolutely wild.

It's harsh and violent and the exact opposite of the tender lovemaking Noctis enjoys with Luna, and it's perfect to drive him out of his mind and let him forget about all of his responsibilities. He clenches his fists in the sheets, and Ravus gropes him with the hand that's not holding himself up, raking his nails along Noct's side and digging them into the meat of his ass while he pistons his hips in sharp thrusts. Noctis's world narrows to the moist heat of Ravus's breath on his back, the pain of his nails scoring his flesh, and the thick drag of Ravus's cock over his prostate.

The bed squeaks, and the headboard bangs against the wall, and their groans escalate as they both push ever closer to the precipice of release. Noctis gets there first, but only by a hair. He shouts as he comes, cock spilling hot and wet between the sheets and his stomach, and Ravus fucks him harder and faster until he's coming too, biting down on Noct's shoulder to muffle his moan.

He rolls off to dispose of the condom, but Noctis just stays where he is, enjoying the hazy afterglow and the feeling of being well and thoroughly fucked. "You've made a mess of my bed," Ravus grouses at him. Noctis rolls over and takes the wet cloth Ravus hands him to clean up with.

"You made a mess of me," he retorts, then he stretches and sighs. The tension is gone, and he feels infinitely better. It's hard to convince himself to move, but sleeping in Ravus's bed isn't exactly part of their routine. As the two of them put their clothes back on, Noctis asks, "Do you think we should open up the trade route to Accordo?"

"Not over land. As much as Tenebrae would benefit from Accordan resources, with the NIflheim border there we'd be asking for them to hijack supply caravans."

"By sea then, from Altissia?"

Ravus looks at him thoughtfully. "It would take longer to move products, but that would be a safer bet."

Noctis grins at him, pulling his shirt back on and sitting down to tie his boots. "That's what I thought. You'll support me if I suggest it tomorrow?"

Ravus nods. "I'll support any reasonable proposals." He checks the clock, then frowns. "It's getting late. Is my sister still out healing?"

"She should be back by now," Noctis replies. "Want to join us for dinner? Ignis is cooking."

"Very well." It's funny how much clearer everything seems to him now. Noctis makes a mental note to thank Luna again for always knowing exactly what he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to misswonderheart for beta!! Find me on Tumblr @marmolita.


End file.
